warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bluestar
eyy, leave me a message below and i'll get back to you asap. feel free to bug me if i forget Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 what's up Ideas for Coding Class So you and the rest of the admins could decide who's taking charge of which as in who will assign mentors to apprentices, who will add mentors to the list, who removes them from the list, etc. Then there could be a set of rules like you can't choose your mentor and/or apprentice, and more. Once an apprentice is assigned a mentor, they have guidelines to teach them. For Text-coding: *Shadow *Color *font *size and requirements like that for gradients and borderlines too. Mentors and apprentices can choose where they want to teach and learn. Like Miststream suggested, Skype or Chat. Or a Sandbox, user subpage, Join.me etc, whatever both are comfortable with. And once a mentor feels so that their apprentice has learned fully well of the topic, an admin may move the apprentice to a different topic listing and they get a new mentor. After 3 mentors, they receive a test? Not so sure on a test, but oh well. After that, they graduate and are out of the class. Unless, of course, they want to come back and be a mentor :) So, also, I will be copying end sending the rest of the message to the other admins so if you haven't already check this for more info. Thank you for listening! Sincerely, I had a show I wanted approved. #name...Storms #Genre....fantasy/adventure/romance(when I say fantasy,nothing too extreme.Nothing more “magical" than Yellowfang's powers) #Day it airs...Saturday,but I may not be able to update every wake. #Synopsis...Shimmerfall has no family and is always by herself.When a loner,a prophecy,and a secret come into her life,her world is turned upside down.On top of that,Iveystone the medicine cat has received a prophecy,about what she won't tell... #Rated G,some episodes may be PG. #I'm pretty active.That might change,but I think I can be on almost every weekend and I'll announce when I can't update. Gigglekit wants to learn.Knowledge is the KEY heya sorry idk if i'm really late in responding to this message? what's up, brights? i'm always up for helping ppl avoid the horrors of sophomore year struggles :/ anything you need! [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 02:47, June 13, 2016 (UTC) you have to code a wiki for chem? :o i'm pretty awful at coding but sure, i can try my best to help out! [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 18:19, June 13, 2016 (UTC) blog I know that there are allowed 2 blogs per month and I wasted them, but I would like to ask for another one. I need it for my upcoming fanfic and it would be really awesome *begging look* but I expect you to say that you can't break a rule for one user, so sorry for bothering. ~ BRIGHTY I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T SEE YOUR MESSAGE AND I'M SORRY IF I RUINED YOUR PROJECT I FEEL SO HORRIBLE HOLY COW [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 13:34, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Of course, no problem! I didn't want to do anything super flashy because it's a project and legibility is important XD It looked very detailed btw. I hope you and your friend get a good grade! <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 14:28, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Okay, can you please delete the last one? Thanks! --Pumpkintail (talk) 16:26, June 15, 2016 (UTC) umm hey sorry about that little fight my friends had 15 days ago on the Bright Prophecy page they were just mad....after this i'll be sure to try and plot with both of them to make sure this doesn't happen again im doing this in case no one said sorry!I'm a never ending Flame Happy Canada Day, Brights! <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 19:14, July 1, 2016 (UTC) when do you leave? I could try to pair you up earlier and so you can do it this weekend before you leave c: or you can do it after and just give me a message before you leave for camping to remind me that you're doing it when you come back. You can just FALL into me okay! um how about you remind me tomorrow so I can see if Rainy wants to help do some pairing? i'll give you a definite partner tomorrow You can just FALL into me Hey so I paired you up with Loki :) Sorry this only gives you a day to comment but hopefully you can fit it in. If not, you can do it later! Have fun on your camping trip :) You can just FALL into me no problem :) You can just FALL into me oh lol thanks man <3 You can just FALL into me ah I remember now that other one is Stormy's haha You can just FALL into me NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WAS PREPARED A WEEK AGO TO GET READY FOR YOUR BDAY BUT I DIDNT REALIZE IT WAS TODAY D:::: HAPPY BDAY MY DEAR SISTER YOU'RE THE BEST AND WE REALLY NEED TO TALK MORE <3 I MISS THOSE FUN TIMES WITH YOU THAT WERE SPENT LAUGHING AND AHHHHH good times rip xD <333 you! You can just FALL into me Hi! This is the weekly reminder to read your weekly stories! Please read and comment on Mean (Fanfic) before Monday morning :) Take your time, just try to do it before the week ends so we can start week four with a clean slate! You can just FALL into me Get better soon! You can just FALL into me hey brights! since we're partners for the challenge this week, do you want me to reread We Can't Stay and give you another comment? I don't really have other options unless you don't want me to do that haha (I've read all your stories LOL) You can just FALL into me ayy you got le first message! (not much hbu?) you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve 13:30, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Hi people! I'm helping out Firey, who's away for the week, and sending out the weekly reminders to read/comment on your assigned story (Warrior) by Monday morning. If you have already done so, as many of you have, disregard this message and thanks so much! - Rainy you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve 12:24, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Hi people! This is your weekly reminder to read/comment on your assigned story (And Sun Frost And Sun) by Monday morning. If you have already done so, disregard this message and thanks so much! - Rainy you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve 03:32, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Just a friendly reminder that you haven't read Just Believe Me for this week's challenge! You have until Sunday night so no worries :) You can just FALL into me mkay! do you want to skip the week or do it when you get back/earlier? You can just FALL into me hm okay! remind me tomorrow I can give you a pair then or something You can just FALL into me First, can I get your week seven story? 'Cause I've got a jet black heart Hm okay you've never had Rainy as a partner and she usually has longer stories anyway, so you can be her pair for week seven c: Tho Rainy is at work for the day so I'll text her and try to get a story for you to read. If not, you could try after? 'Cause I've got a jet black heart Rainy said her story would be Fiends 'Cause I've got a jet black heart i'm glad to hear that! i bet it was super pretty up in the mountains! don't worry, i haven't been camping and i haven't read either. life is crazy, take your time! you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve 00:47, August 22, 2016 (UTC) In less than two months it would be the anniversary of the day I finished Cold (and the three year anniversary that I started the show the page, not writing the Cold that it is now). Is that weird or what? It feels like not long ago i was still an adoring fan of brownshade and I was still struggling to make plot for a show that was based on eternal winter lol just thought i'd tell you bc i feel like only you would really care xD 'Cause I've got a jet black heart thanks! ikr it seemed not so long ago we made up brownshade and fangirled over it daily haha 'Cause I've got a jet black heart in a way me too but i'm glad it's over at the same time. i was running out of ideas lol psst i think you have like two more episodes you can read XD idk if you ever got there tbh 'Cause I've got a jet black heart oh lol nice! I was thinking that but I couldn't remember 'Cause I've got a jet black heart Holy we missed your four year anniversary didn't we O: 'Cause I've got a jet black heart oh okay I was scared we forgot about it entirely haha 'Cause I've got a jet black heart Thanks for taking my quiz! You have the personality of Cinderpelt. You want to be a good warrior, and make Firestar love you. Bai 4 now! -Cocopelt So um, hi. I'm new to this wiki, and I'd like to write a fictional story about some rogues, but I'm not sure if I should put it as a blogpost, or an actual page. Could you let me know what I should do, whenever you have the time? Thanks. Ravenfeatherfall (talk) 00:15, November 3, 2016 (UTC) hey brighty i'm sure you've seen this, but i'm gonna post the link anyway bc there's images on here which are either used without permission or have nothing to do with this wiki or its users at all. thanks in advance 02:11, November 3, 2016 (UTC) oh my god brights long time no talk :c hi <3 you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve 04:35, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Hoi! Are you busy, you wanna chattle? kek If not that's okay lol 04:47, December 27, 2016 (UTC) i've been all right! hows about you? how's life? you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve 04:53, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Heyyy wanna chat again xD? eventhoit'slateandI'msupercold 06:09, December 28, 2016 (UTC) um im messaging all the admins in case one of you is awake please block Honey from chat. she's insulting everybody and that's not acceptable, i'm pretty sure. i don't know where it would be acceptable Your word is the only thing you can [[:Shaded|'keep']] ''and'' [[:Fallen Star|'give']] at the same time. 08:47, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey Brighty! Moo and I are working on something and we need to know what your sona looks like. If you don't have one, then how would you imagine yourself as a cat? Form- Fur Color: Markings: (or none) Eye Color: Other (ex. tall, white-tipped tail, one lame paw, etc.): Thaaaaaaaaaaanks!!! Your word is the only thing you can [[:Burn Them All|'keep']] ''and'' [[:Fallen Star|'give']] at the same time. 01:56, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Hello! I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 04:58, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Chat? : o 02:51, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Heyyy, Chat xD? 00:31, April 11, 2017 (UTC) yo brighty could you tell me what your sona looks like? ex. fur color, markings (or none), eye color, etc. i mean like you could just make one up lol i just need to know ^^ Your word is the only thing you can [[:Burn Them All|'keep']] ''and'' [[:Fallen Star|'give']] at the same time. 18:34, April 30, 2017 (UTC) i have to leave in 20 min :c i'm out most of the day sigh "the world will be saved and remade by dreamers" --empire of storms you too! we'll chat another day <3 "the world will be saved and remade by dreamers" --empire of storms yo! so your stories have been nominated for wfwa, and now you have to comment on one story by an active stranger. quick note that Gorsethorn was nominated Best Antagonist, To Merit Bliss was for Best Potential, and We Can't Stay for Best Cliche-Kicker. dw, these won't affect the number of stories you have to comment on, it's still just one! Bandage your wounds or let them fester- it's your choice. 17:23, July 4, 2017 (UTC) hi -- 23:10, July 10, 2017 (UTC) hi!!! how was camping? -- 02:40, July 17, 2017 (UTC) i love the okanogan tbh my favourite camping trips have been there. did you camp at lake okanogan? -- 07:05, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Hi my lovely Brighskimo! <3 I don't know if you got my messenger message already but I wanted to do a better bday message here! :) So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE <3 you're one of my best friends on here and I'm so glad we met all those years ago because I can't imagine what it would have been like to not have you around! You taught me a lot too, and I'm generally thankful that you kept my company in my lonely middle school years <3 I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk much but I know you're getting along in life well because I know you're strong enough to pull through anything! Wow you're 17, right? O: Just a year older than me but it feels like you're much more than that. I miss our talks about Omelet and how he would sleep on your head or just our crazy inside jokes. There's so many memories we've made together in what...four years? And there are so many more memories to come! <3 I love you :) I hope you had an amazing day <3 "the world will be saved and remade by dreamers" --empire of storms oh nice nice i've camped at lake okanogan and shuswap lake the area is sooo nice and warm and good lol. happy birthday btw!!! -- 19:10, July 17, 2017 (UTC) sure! i'll make an exception haha Bandage your wounds or let them fester- it's your choice. 05:39, July 18, 2017 (UTC) i just wanted to say happy late birthday ik we're not super close or anything, but still c: i'm willing to walk in darkness if it keeps humans in the light -- our dark duet 03:08, July 19, 2017 (UTC) no problem yw <3 --05:30, July 19, 2017 (UTC) sweet, thanks! Bandage your wounds or let them fester- it's your choice. 16:22, July 19, 2017 (UTC) I'm sending this to the four active admins about this. On the discord server, we have been suggesting some improvements/additionsthatdoesn'tnessacarilycountasan- improvements: 1) We change the background. Most of us just see one or two paws at the corners with a dull blue background. 2) Make some notification on inactive people's user pages that say they are inactive. On some other wikis, on their box at the top of their user page, it says INACTIVE near their names, which I think is a good thing to add into THIS wiki. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage]] is resistance to [[Series: As An Apprentice|fear.]] 00:37, July 20, 2017 (UTC) REALLY OMG I know literally no one'' who likes these games I'M SO HAPPY YOU DO my sunrise on the d a r k e s t d a y s 14:40, July 20, 2017 (UTC) I still haven't played soj!! unfortunately, despite all my efforts, I don't have enough room to download it on my 3ds ughhh. I've heard it's really good and gives some backstory to my son. but yeah, mine's definitely Apollo. though I do have a soft spot for Maya, Athena, and Sebastian from investigations 2. my sunrise on the d a r k e s t d a y s 21:27, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Yep we do! link: https://discord.gg/gCmbZu [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage]] is resistance to [[Series: As An Apprentice|fear.]] 22:55, July 20, 2017 (UTC) chat on our site “the heart is an arrow. it demands aim to land true.” --inej ghafa hi!! <3 “the heart is an arrow. it demands aim to land true.” --inej ghafa Oh, okay! Sorry, I'll change it right now. I'll try to remember it next time! [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage]] is resistance to [[Series: As An Apprentice|fear.]] 00:11, September 12, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome! c: lol I really did not expect that quick of a response xD [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage]] is resistance to [[Series: As An Apprentice|fear.'']] 00:13, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Hi Brighty. I conpletely forgot and did three blogs in the same month instead of just two. Curse my dumb brain. Anyway, do you want me to do anything to make it up? You can take down the Newbie XD if you want. Thank you!--BramblestarvsAshfur (talk) 11:06, January 29, 2018 (UTC) hi brighty!! merry christmas <3 also dang!! 43 chapters?? tho i haven't looked at the page on our wiki i don't think i ever saw it get that long HAHA tho i guess it's weird to update our wiki if you could just keep updating it on ao3 (i also have an ao3 if you wanted to know? tho i only post my acotar fanfic on there so idk...i also don't write fanfic that much but we'll see c: ) (my ao3 is fireflyangelxx like my tumblr if you wanted to know!! also lemme know about discord and i can send you a message and whatnot when i go on) how have you been? we haven't talked in so long omg "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov 05:01, December 26, 2018 (UTC) ohh that makes sense hehe ahhh but you and i don't have the same interests on tumblr D: i'm kinda picky about what shows up on my feed bc i'm looking for fandom edits and aesthetics from my fandoms (so you don't actually have to follow me if i'm spamming you with a bunch of book edits that you don't know about haha) but i have added you on discord!!! i think its gonna show up as my name and then my tumblr username? "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov hi <3 Intergaalactic (talk) 00:34, February 11, 2020 (UTC)